Like a Star
by kicry
Summary: Robin's thoughts on Starfire, and how much he cares about her. Song-fic and oneshot. RobStar


**OK, so I watched BlackBat41's video 'Like a Starfire' on YouTube, and even thought it was a Star/Speedy video, I died, went to heaven, was given a second chance to live, was turned into a beast, would stay that way forever unless I found love by my 21****st**** birthday, found this beautiful video/song, and decided to make another song fic. This is in Robin's Pov. This is before Tokyo. Blaze is in this and every fic I do. And I am so *tear* sorry t-to s-say I will n-ever *choke* own the teen titans. Or t-the song-g. That belongs t-to Taio Cruz-z.*Breaks into tears* E-enjoy!**

The entire team was sitting at our regular table in our regular pizza place. We all (except Beastboy, who ordered nachos) munched on three meat pizza. As I chewed a huge bite pizza, I took the time to see what my friends were doing. Cyborg practically inhaled pizza after pizza, never chewing. Beastboy looked like he was about to puke all over the table. Blaze had her legs crossed in her seat, and was giggling at Beastboy's discomfort. Raven quietly picked the Canadian beacon off of her slice. Starfire sat across from me, sucking down a bottle of mustard.

Her luscious red hair cascaded down and framed her beautiful face, and her forest green eyes twinkled against her golden skin. And I would never tell her or anyone else, but she has a great body. She means… everything to me. I'd do anything for her.

_Like a star, a star, a star, a star,_

_Like a star, a star, a star, a star,  
>Like a star, a star, a star, a star,<br>Like a star, a star, a star, a star,  
>Like a star, a star, a star, a star,<br>Like a star, a star, a star, a star,_

She understands me. Whenever I got a bit obsessive over Slade, she tried to be there for me. She didn't give up when I pushed her away, and abandoned her and my other friends. Despite all the bad times, we had good ones to. Like when Blaze dressed her up in one of those 'I Heart Robin' T-shirts all of my crazed fans have. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Blaze all called Starfire 'Robin's one girl Fan Club' to tease us.

_She's my everything, like a morning girl,  
>She's my angel, up above my world,<br>She's the only one, who understands me,  
>That's why I called her, my new fan league,<em>

She is the one person I couldn't live without. Now don't get me wrong, I love all of my friends so much, you couldn't imagine. I would be glad to sacrifice myself for any and all of them. But I would die inside if anything happened to her.

_She's the only one that I want by my side,  
>She's the only one that I believe can save my life,<br>She makes me wanna be a better man ohh why,  
>She's higher then the sky, the suns and the moon,<em>

_She's like a star, like a star, like a star, (ohh baby),  
>She's like a star, like a star, like a star, (ohh baby),<em>

_She's like a star, like a star, like a star, (ohh baby),_

_She's like a star, like a star, like a star, (ohh baby),_

She has an amazing personality. She is the sweetest person I have, and ever will, have met. She could make anyone's day better. And I now it's been said before, but I somehow _know_ we're meant to be together. I mean, I would never leave her like I did ever again. And I'm sure she'd never leave either. Now I've seen that insane website, what is it, Fanfiction? Those people have me with everyone. Even other boys. I only actually approve of those where Star and I are pared up. I only want her, anyways. 

_First let me say, she's the best of me,  
>Is it cliché, to say she's destiny?<br>It's no one else but her, well at least for me,  
>That's exactly why, I must now repeat,<em> 

She is so perfect to me, that I feel like I should be perfect too. She's an alien angel, sent to make everyone's lives better. And that's exactly what she does.

_She's the only one that I want by my side,  
>She's the only one that I believe can save my life,<br>She makes me wanna be a better man ohh why,  
>She's higher then the sky, the suns and the moon,<em>

_She's like a star, like a star, like a star, (ohh baby),_

_She's like a star, like a star, like a star, (ohh baby),_

_She's like a star, like a star, like a star, (ohh baby),_

_She's like a star, like a star, like a star, (ohh baby),_

She is my reason for existence. I must have a thing for red heads. First, I had that crush on Barbara, or Batgirl, then Starfire. Barbara is still a good friend, but I don't feel anything for her. Starfire is more to me than anyone else.

_She's my star, my light, starry night, aviator shades, cause she shine so bright,  
>Beats on the G5, songs I write, just so I can take her on a G5 flights,<br>Ya she my type, just my height, she's my fan, she's just right,  
>She's like, "I think we might, go far", I'm like, "you right",<br>She could be my angel wings, her voice sounds like an angel sings,  
>Ya I'll be back with the trade mark strings,<br>Just try to compliment the sounds she brings,  
>She's like, "We could go far", I'm like, "you you are". I'm like, "you you you are",<br>You are, my guiding star,_

She is my Starfire. My beautiful, joyful, red headed, mustard drinking, playful, caring, loving, guiding, shining alien princess.

_She's like a star, like a star, like a star, (ohh baby),_

_She's like a star, like a star, like a star, (ohh baby),_

_She's like a star, like a star, like a star, (ohh baby),_

_She's like a star, like a star, like a star, (ohh baby)._

My Starfire. 

"Robin?" Starfire's sweet voice called to me. I looked to the source of the voice above me. The sun came out just behind her head, like an angel in a movie, coming to save your life. "Are you coming back to home with us?" She asked, once it was clear she had my attention.

"Yah," I replied. She nodded and began walking to the T-car. I watched her retreating figure until she was halfway to her destination. That's when I got up and wandered after her.

_Like a Star._


End file.
